1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side knock type feeding mechanism for feeding an object to be fed such as a liquid or solid medium for cosmetics, writing or correction by side knock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a container for feeding a liquid as an object to be fed, there is the one described in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-14844. The liquid container described in the above Official Gazette is comprised of a barrel body in which a coating liquid storing portion is formed, a threaded bar projectingly provided at a piston slidably fitted into the storing portion, and a rotary cylinder integrally connecting an inner cylinder member and an outer cylinder member. The outer cylinder member has a ring protruded rib and an engaging claw, which is capable of being resilient in an axial direction in a tip end portion of the outer cylinder member of the rotary cylinder, so that the ring protruded rib is press-fitted into a ring groove at the rear end of the barrel body to rotatably connect the rotary cylinder to the barrel body, and the engaging claw of the outer cylinder member is elastically meshed with a ratchet tooth integrally formed in a circumferential direction in the barrel body to construct a ratchet mechanism. A threaded hole is provided in the inner cylinder member of the rotary cylinder to be screwed onto the threaded bar, two plane portions formed on both sides over the entire length of the threaded bar are slidably fitted into a slide hole formed in a partition wall of the rear end of the storing portion of the barrel body, and the threaded bar is advanced without being rotated by the rotation of the rotary cylinder to press the piston in the axial direction to supply a coating liquid.
When the rotary cylinder is rotated with respect to the barrel body, relative rotation occurs between the inner cylinder member of the rotary cylinder and the threaded bar because the threaded bar is slidably fitted in the slide hole formed in the partition wall of the rear end portion of the storing portion of the barrel body, and the threaded bar advances by thread engagement between the threaded bar and the threaded hole of the rotary cylinder to press the piston in the axial direction to make it possible to supply the coating liquid to a tip end of the barrel body.
However, the manipulation to rotate such rotary cylinder requires two hands wherein one hand holds the barrel body at the time of manipulation and the other hand rotates the rotary cylinder, thus causing the problem of inconvenience of the manipulation.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-232273 provides a knock type liquid container capable of supplying a liquid forward by a knock manipulation in order to solve the above problem. Its construction includes a tank housing a liquid and having a supply port on a tip end side, a piston sliding inside the tank, a threaded shaft connected integrally with the piston, extending rearward and having a male thread being formed on its peripheral surface to be unrotatable with respect to the tank, a rotary cam in which a female threaded hole to be screwed onto the male thread of the threaded shaft is formed, a knock cam disposed behind the rotary cam and rotating the rotary cam in one direction, and a knock body resilient rearward with respect to the knock cam and capable of knock manipulation. A protrusion is formed on either one of the knock body and the knock cam, and an inclined path which is inclined relative to the axial direction and in which the protrusion is fitted is formed at the other one, so that the knock cam rotates by the knock operation of the knock body to rotate the rotary cam.
However, even with such knock manipulation, in order to knock the knock body, it is necessary to change the way of holding by hand, and therefore there arises the problem of unfavorable manipulability.